


The Script

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Markko is uncertain of how to let life just happen, fears he will get it wrong.





	The Script

**The Script**  
  
It was the crazy repeat that happened once in a lifetime; the stuff scripts were made of.  
  
It read, “Bump into the first true love of your life, have moments of weakness, and deal with the morning after.”  
  
Last night, all he could remember or long for was her laugh and the feel of her body beneath his fingertips.   
  
Langston remained as beautiful as he remembered, surpassing any wish granted or curse placed upon him.   
  
The truth now settled between them – never again.   
  
He had no clue how to trust her; she needed a million things he felt incapable of.


End file.
